Jealousy could end well
by Marie T. Brennan
Summary: bones has a boyfriend they break up because hes jealous she tries to push booth away does it work?


It was a Thursday evening Dr. Brennan was in her office having a disagreement with her boyfriend Matthew. Matthew was getting violently loud. Nobody else was there. Then Seeley Booth strode into the Jeffersonian looking for his partner. He heard this outside her office: "He's all you're ever with! It's like you're unofficially dating him"! Yelled Matthew. "Don't even go there Matthew you know very well that it's not like that. He's my partner and we have work to do tonight this case we're working on needs to be finished already"! Then Booth heard a loud crash and he rushed in. He saw Matthew going towards her violently. Booth reached out quickly and grabbed his shirt collar toughly. He proceeded to push him to the wall, "don't you dare come near here or her again or I'll shoot you myself and trust me I mean that" adding "now get out of here before I decide shooting you now is a better idea". Matthew rushed out quickly after that. He'd seen a face of fear on her which was rare and he hated to see it there.

Booth closed and locked her office door after he fled. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her face caressing her cheek lightly. "Bones, are you alright and don't tell me fine please" adding "just talk to me". Booth was surprised when she put her arms around him in a hug this was no guy hug either. Silently she hoped for him to provide her the comfort she needed and he did. He finally let out the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. He pulled her closer wrapping his arms around her slim figure. "Please tell me what happened". Her head lifted from his shoulder. "I don't know Booth I guess jealously" adding, "but it's over now. Can you just take me home"? "Okay Bones, let's blow this joint". "I don't know what that means". She said half smiling. He put his arm around her "that's my girl". God I love her he said to himself silently. Laughing he said "Bones, it means let's leave". "Booth you could have just said that," she said to him.

He placed his arm around her waist hoping she wouldn't slam him on the ground right there in the parking lot. "Booth you can come in, that is if you want to", she said once they got to her apartment. He walked and closed the door behind him. He put his jacket over a kitchen chair. "I just have to go take this sweater off I'll be right back". He barely choked out an okay thinking she was mere feet from me removing clothes from her beautiful body. Suddenly Booth wished he was any object in her room with eyesight. She came back down in jeans and a nicely fitted red t-shirt. He wanted her. He wanted to tell her no show her how much he loved and cared for her. He wanted her to believe it most of all. He was so consumed in his thoughts he didn't notice how close she was to him now. Oh god she's so close now I don't know if I can handle this proximity, he thought. "Booth you okay"? She looked concerned. "Yeah it's nothing I'm fine". "Do you want to know what happened tonight Booth"?

She was opening up YES! He thought. "Yes please tell Temperance". He said a small encouraging smile is what she got from him. After a while Brennan had opened up to him about Matthew's ego and violence towards their friendship and partnership. She broke into Booth thoughts suddenly. "He thought I was having an intimate relationship with you behind his back". Booth kind of smiled "huh. I guess a lot of people think that Bones". He said. Her mind suddenly retreated. Booth felt her become detached instantly. "I'm really tired Booth you should probably go". She said a cracking in her voice. He reached out to her and she turned away. "I'm sorry I don't know what I've done but in some way I've hurt you and I'm sorry", he got up and started towards the door. Her heart sank at what she just did to him. Then he turned back and she had hope. All he said was "goodbye" he whispered it so quietly.

He realized it was raining when he got outside and quite cold too. Then he heard footsteps. He reached for his belt where his gun was. "Booth doesn't get your gun it's just me". _Bones._ He didn't even turn around. "What now Bones I don't know what to tell you that won't make you turn away from even your best friend or so I thought. She placed a hand on his arm. "Seeley look at me". _Did she have to use my first name like that?_ He obliged. "Admit Bones couldn't you have put a jacket on"?!?!? He was becoming pissed with her now." "Are you afraid I'm going to-" Booth was cut off by Brennan pushing him up against the building out of the rain and kissing him senseless. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist. "I love you Booth", he smiled "I know and I love you"

3 weeks later

Temperance Brennan laid curled up on her couch in an oversized sweatshirt of her boyfriend's. He chose that exact moment to walk in. "hey babe you look tired, you actually left early" she looked at him and said "Seeley you're funny" she smiled sleepily "I had a headache so I left" "lucky you I got to do paperwork most of the day for that last case we did". "Dr. Brennan are you watching television"? He said in a mocking tone. "Are you trying to star an argument that you won't win because you're getting dangerously close she warned him. He shook his head, sighed, and walked into the kitchen. When he turned back around she was leaning against the doorframe arms crossed. _Shit._ He thought. _She looks angry._ "I'm sorry Booth I'm just really tired, it's not your fault". She got the words out seriously and cautiously. "Yeah I'm tired too let's go to bed". He said with a smile. "You go in the bedroom I need a shower first." She responded. They had been sleeping in the same bed; however they had not slept together yet. Her changing her shirt in front of him was not helping at all. He then hopped up from her bed and walked over to her. She had discarded her shirt and was in search of another. He placed his hands on her waist. Her breath hitched and heart beat faster. She reached for another shirt in the drawer when his hot breath on her skin stopped her. "Don't" was all he said.

One simple little word and she wasn't protesting at all with it. She tilted her head a little bit to the left and he obliged by placing feather light kisses down her shoulder,collarbone,and neck. She'd had enough of his torment. She spun around in his hands and started a steamy deep passionate kiss which deepened very quickly. That was until the need for air became too much to bare and he pulled away. That night they shared their first time together passionately as could be. Yes they made love, not sex. Between Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth it would never be just sex.


End file.
